jenseits_des_nebelsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Riss im Nebel
"M., bitte verzeih meinen Aufbruch ohne gebührlichen Abschied. Durch D. bestätigten sich uns die besorgniserregenden Umstände, die sich bereits an anderen Stellen abgezeichnet haben und uns an mehreren Brandherden zum Handeln zwingen: Es haben Wesen den Riss des Nebels durchschritten. Laut D. weitaus mehr als nur der Fäulnisgeist, von dem ich dir berichtet habe. Ist dir der Name Kobil ein Begriff? Beunruhigend ist seine neugewonnene Freiheit, von der unsere Schwester in ihrem unseligen Wachzustand redete. Abgesehen von den gewöhnlichen Methoden Nachforschungen zu betreiben, bleibt die Hoffnung D. befragen zu können, sobald sie gereinigt wurde und wieder klar sprechen kann. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre es für mich, in D.s Traumwelt einzudringen um dort nach Antworten zu suchen. In die Träume mental Verwirrter zu gehen, ist stets eine besondere Erfahrung. In die Träume mental verwirrter und verderbter Personen zu gehen, ist gefährlich. Es gilt das Risiko gut abzuwägen – doch die Möglichkeit haben wir. Von der Verderbtheit der Piraten bist du bereits informiert, wie ich weiß. Eine von ihnen hat – dank Amunets Einwirken - deinen Rat befolgt und sich an mich gewandt, um das Dunkel von sich zu streifen, das sie befallen hat. Yimier befindet sich in meinem Unterschlupf und wird in ihren Träumen Heilung finden. Ich denke, ich werde sie aus den Schatten zurückholen können. Allerdings war ihr Zustand nicht soweit fortgeschritten wie es bei D. oder auch Rion der Fall ist. D. befindet sich in guten Händen, was eine enorme Erleichterung ist. Doch ich mache mir Sorgen um Rion. Er hat eine drastische Wesensveränderung vollzogen – äußerlich wie körperlich – und spricht in einer Art von "Rion" oder dessen Seele, als wäre er sich selbst ein Fremder. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob diese Sprechweise Ausdruck einer mit der Verderbnis einhergehenden Geisteskrankheiten ist oder Rion tatsächlich von einem Geist oder einer Wesenheit magisch besessen ist. Offen ist außerdem die Frage wo er sich diese rauen Mengen an Verderbnis zugezogen hat. Doch eine Kongruenz ist auffällig: Er war vor seiner Wandlung im Gebirge im Norden unterwegs. Sowie auch D. im Norden gefunden wurde. Ebenso wandelt der Fälunisgeist im Norden und treibt dort sein Unwesen. Was Rion betrifft müssen wir, fürchte ich, sehr bald eingreifen, ehe die Verwandlung unumkehrbar ist. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden. Bleib wachsam. R. Post Scriptum: Ich gehe davon aus, Rions Läuterung werden wir erzwingen müssen. Auf Kooperation können wir in seinem Zustand nicht hoffen. Ich finde einen Weg. Der Fäulnisschrecken Es gab Gerüchte aus dem Norden. Wanderer und Jäger berichtete von bestialischem Gestank nach süßlich-fauligen Tod, von stinkenden Tierkadaver, die stark verwest und von sämtlichen Aasfressern unangetastet im Gehölz lagen. Jeweils ein einzelner Fleck von Fäulnis, Tod und Verfall. Weder Wurm noch Krähe, nicht Made nicht Wolf – überhaupt kein Aasfresser hatte sich an den toten Tieren gütlich getan. Selbst die Vegetation rings um die toten Tiere war eingegangen. Sie war verdorrt, verrottet und stank ebenso widerlich wie die Viecher selbst. Nicht nur Farne und Sträucher hatte es erwischt, selbst einzelne junge Bäume waren faulig geworden. Männer, die der verstörenden Bilder ansichtig geworden sind, wären in erbärmliche Panik verfallen und davongerannt, einigen anderen war das letzte Mahl einfach direkt aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Selbst erfahrene Waidleute wussten nicht, was sie von dem mysteriösen Sterben dieser Kreaturen halten sollten. Mysteriös war in manchen Siedlungen des Nordwestens auch das Schimmligwerden von Getreidesäckel, Kartoffeln, die im Keller faulig und Milch die allzu schnell sauer wurde. Bestürzung und Angst rief auch der besonders grausame Tod eines jungen Jägers hervor. Der Bursche den es erwischt hatte, war mit einer Verletzung am Bein aufgefunden und nach Hause gebracht worden. Die Wunde schien dem Heiler, da sie weder tief noch gefährlich schien, weit weniger besorgniserregend, wie der Allgemeinzustand des Jägers. Obschon er nicht erwärmt war, stellte sich der gesamte Zustand im Übrigen so dar, als leide er an echtem Fieber. Die Verletzung erklärte auch nicht, warum der Bursche zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Delirium vor sich hin vegetierte und nicht ansprechbar war. Kein Mittelchen half. Des jungen Mannes fieberkranker Geist, wenn er erwachte, drehte sich einzig und allein um sonderbare Dinge, der Heiler erschauderte zuweilen, wenn der Patient davon sprach. Der Träumer sprach von einem gigantischem Tier, das umherschritt und trampelte. Eine lebendie Kreatur voller Würmer und Maden, die von schwarzem Schleim troff. Vielleicht ahnte der arme Bursche auch nur sein eigenes Ende, die Krankheit die sich wie ein Wurm durch sein Fleisch fraß. Denn es kam hinzu, dass sich die Wunde völlig unversehens entzündete, eiterte und Gewebe absterben ließ. Das Bein verfaulte in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit und wurde Schwarz, dass sich der Heiler bald nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als das Bein zu amputieren. Aber auch das brachte nichts. Nach drei quälenden Tagen lebendigen Verfaulens starb der arme Teufel. '' Die Hexe Rieke nahm die Verfolgung des Fäulnisgeists auf, doch konnte sie dies nur im Rahmen ihrer Fähigkeiten, in der Welt des Geistes. In der Welt des Fleisches brauchte sie Unterstützung. Die Fährtenleserinnen Jadranka und Yimier erklärten sich bereit auf das Hilfegesuch Riekes zu antworten. Gemeinsam zogen sie los und folgten der unnatürlichen Fäulnisspur, die wie schwarze Flecken von Tod und Verfall mitten durch eine eigentlich gesunde, wenn auch wilde, Landschaft führte. Schließlich gelangten sie in das weitläufige Tal einer fruchtbaren Heide. Am Rande dieser Heide, zwischen dunklen hohen Tannen stehend, nistete ein einsamer Bauernhof. Über allem lag ein Schleier von Ruhelosigkeit und Bedrückung; ein Hauch des Unwirklichen und Grotesken als wäre das Wechselspiel zwischen Hell und Dunkel an diesem Ort irgendwie missraten. Die Bäume in der Nähe schienen kränklich und verkrüppelt; am Rande standen faulende, abgestorbene Stümpfe. Graues, verwelktes Gras und ebensolches Laub, das den Boden bedeckte. Der Hof wirkte eigentlich ganz gepflegt. Das Wohnhaus mit angrenzender kleiner Stallung stand mit solider Tür, unversehrter Fenster, einem intakten Weidegatter für das Vieh still da. Und dennoch strömte das Haus einen schwachen Gifthauch aus, der Häusern zu eigen ist, die schon seit langer Zeit vereinsamt stehen. Die Jägerinnen beschlossen, den Weg zum Bauernhaus zu meiden und schlichen stattdessen um das Haus herum, suchten nach Spuren um schließlich mit der Kreatur konfrontiert zu werden, die all diese beunruhigenden Veränderungen zu verantworten hatte: Es war ein verstörender Kampf für die beiden Fährtenleserinnen. Eine dämonische Kreatur aus Eber, Tod, Fäulnis und Verfall. Das Geistwesen, das den riesenhaften Eber geritten hatte, konnte durch dessen Tod entleibt und von Riekes Rudel Geisterwölfe zerfetzt und somit in der diesseitigen Ebene der Existenz ausgelöscht werden. Der Modrak Der Modrak ist eine unheimliche, schattenhafte Kreatur, die vornehmlich zu Zeiten des alten Acheron sein Unwesen trieb. Es hieß, er wäre ein Wesen, das sich von den schlechten Gefühlen der Menschen ernährte. Bosheit, Zorn, Angst, Verzweiflung, Hass, Zwist und Streitigkeiten sind seine bevorzugte Nahrung. Sein anachronistisches Erscheinen im Lande Jenseits der Nebel sorgte für erhebliche Unruhen und Konflikte. Letztendlich ging an seinem Wesen beinahe eine Seele, ein Leben zu Grunde. ''Er lebte nur um zu fressen. Er wanderte ziellos über die schneeweiße Landschaft in der es nichts gab als Schnee, Eis, Fels und Stein – seit Stunden? Tagen? Wochen? …was kümmerte ihn schon die Zeit oder überhaupt, wie er hier her gekommen war. Er war einfach. Doch dann… spürte er die Vibrationen seiner Nahrung die, von Gewebe und Luft übertragen, seine körperlosen Sinne zum Schwingen brachte. Obwohl die Vibrationen noch weit entfernt waren, spürte Modrak sie deutlich und genau. Da waren starke Emotionen, aufgewühlte Gefühle. Unterdrückt – aber heftig genug um die Lust zu wecken. Er konnte demnach augenblicklich nicht nur die Richtung und das Tempo bestimmen, mit dem sich das Opfer bewegte, sondern auch seinen Zustand. '' Dieser Mensch war eine Seele ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Da war Wut und Ärger, da war Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung, da war gekränkter Stolz und eine Menge Potential für Streit und… ja! Sogar Hass! Vorsichtig bewegte Modrak seinen körperlosen Geist. Er bewegte sich schnell und lautlos. Die Schwingungen der Gefühle wurden immer deutlicher. Die Impulse, die der Modrak aufnahm, formten sich zu einem Bild. Zu Ahnungen, Erinnerungen. Zu einem Plan. Er wusste bereits, wie er sein Opfer ansprechen würde. Was er ihm anbieten und womit er ihn in die Falle locken würde. Wie er ihn zwingen würde, ihn in seinen Körper einzulassen. Da war ein Name... dessen bloße Erwähnung... ja! Freude kam auf, die er fühlen würde, wenn er sich auf den Nährboden dieser Seele stürzen würde, denn sie bot ihm wirklich viel! Euphorie die ihm der Geschmack heißen Hasses bereiten würde. Die Lust, die er empfinden würde, wenn ein Wutschrei die Luft zerriss. Ja... Rion, der Kapitän der Varjo Soturi, war eine sehr, sehr treffliche Seele von einem Menschen...'' Die Veränderungen die in Rion vorgingen, blieben den Menschen seines Umfelds nicht unbemerkt - denn nicht nur seine Persönlichkeit veränderte sich, auch das Äußere brachte markante Veränderungen zum Tragen. Schlohweißes Haar, unnatürlich blaue, strahlende Augen, die er meist mit einer weit herabgezogenen Kapuze und leicht nach unten geneigten Kopf für den ersten Blick zu verbergen versuchte. Zu einem großen Anteil wurden die Varjo Soturi, durch die Anwesenheit des Modraks mitten unter ihnen, selbst von verderbter Magie berührt oder zu Taten angetrieben, die die Mannschaft nach und nach korrumpierte. Yimier war die Erste, die begann sich dagegen aufzulehnen und bei denen um Rat und Hilfe suchte, die sich auf solch finstere Magie verstanden. Sie war selbst nicht unerheblich betroffen – dennoch gelang es ihr über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und sich Rieke anzuvertrauen. Es sollte kein einfaches Unterfangen werden. Die Suche nach einer Möglichkeit Rion lebend von seinem Okkupator zu befreien, verlangte tiefschürfenden Nachforschungen in uraltem Wissen, das es zunächst einmal zu beschaffen galt und die sie in die Archive tief in den Eingeweiden der Namenlosen Stadt führte. Und im Anschluss das intensive Studium acheronischer Schriften voraussetzte – doch die Beteiligten (welche da waren: Daria, Jadranka, Ndege und Rieke) fanden die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen und ein Plan begann Formen anzunehmen. Über einen verschwiegenen, zwielichtigen und gewiss strittigen Handel zog Rieke den Shemiten und Bel-Priester Phessyr hinzu, der dafür Sorge tragen sollte, dass die List zu ihrer erfolgreichen Vollendung geführt würde. Während alledem blieb der Modrak in Rion nicht untätig. Er säte Unfrieden, provozierte und schürte Konflikte, er stiftete seine Männer zu unaussprechlichen Taten an und weitete seine Pläne aus. Da Rions Seele sich inzwischen beinahe aufzulösen drohte, gab es für den Modrak in diesem Körper schon bald keine Nahrung mehr. Er musste sich nach Alternativen umsehen. Zudem hatte er Pläne weitere Modrak zurück in diese Welt zu holen, die guten alten Zeiten zu Acherons Ära wieder aufleben zu lassen. Seine ambitionierten Ziele schienen dem Greifen nahe, als der Patron der Varend Lut und Brunhilde ihm, auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, schwerst verletzt in die Hände fielen. Darüber hinaus bemächtigte er sich dem Leichnam Ayashas, die Haakons Verlobte war. Da die beiden Überlebenden des Massakers in der Wildsau nicht nur von körperlichen Gebrechen gezeichnet waren, lockte der Modrak Rieke in die Schwarze Feste. Die Hexe sollte das Überleben der beiden Geiseln, mit denen er noch so viel vorhatte, sicherstellen. Und von da an waren die Tage des Modraks im Leibe des Piratenkapitän gezählt. Nachdem Haakon aus der Schwarzen Feste herausgehandelt werden konnte – wenn auch nur für einen überschaubaren Zeitraum – weihte die Wölfin den Patron in alles ein. Mit Tricks, Vortäuschungen und dem Eingreifen einer höheren Macht gelang es in einem nervenaufreibenden, von Phessyr angeleiteten Ritual den Modrak aus Rions Körper und in ein magisch aufbereitetes Gefäß zu locken und ebendort zu versiegeln. Rion war befreit. Doch zu welchem Preis? Der Nebelgeist - Kobil Kategorie:Spielergeschichten